pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris' Dragonite
Iris}} This Dragonite is a / -type Pokémon owned by Iris. It is the fourth Pokémon that she obtained. He is also Iris' strongest Pokémon. Personality Dragonite is shown as a tough and kind Pokemon that is willing and ready to take on any opponents. His hostile expression also sets apart from all other Dragonite except Clair's Dragonite who becomes hostile when she suffers from an Outrage. Despite his toughness, he has a soft spot for Iris as he allows himself to be captured easily by her. However like Ash's Charizard before him, he initially disobeys Iris' commands until he understands her feelings as the Trainer and obeys her in return. Despite obeying Iris' commands, Dragonite maintains his hostile nature outside of battles as he immediately picks up a fight on a wild Pokemon as seen on A Village Homecoming!. He also has a fierce rivalry with Ash's Charizard when they first met in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! as both Pokemon are testing their strength when they battle until they settle their differences. Dragonite also exhibits a fair play during gym battles when he was not using flight based moves against Dragon Pokemon that could not fly such as Drayden's Druddigon. But he never does this after the battle which is resulted into a loss. In A Pokemon of a Different Color, Dragonite is shown to have a strong argument and his rivalry with Clair's Dragonite during their first encounter after he accidentally lands on a single flower that causes her to get mad. They are later seen bickering each other when they forced to team up to push the obstacle even they knocked Charizard twice when he tried to stop them from fighting until it returns back to its Trainer's Poké Balls due to the soundwaves affecting them on its ears. Biography Dragonite first appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, where it was fighting with a Hydreigon in Undella Town. It was injured in the battle against a Hydreigon and caused a blackout when it crashed into a power station. Officer Jenny thought it did so on purpose and began pursuing it along with several trainers. Iris didn't believe that a Dragonite would caused the blackout because she's a Dragon Master and she used her ability to read Dragonite's heart, discovering the truth that Dragonite was defending a Pidove flock from a wild Hydreigon and the blackout was indeed an accident. After protecting it and clearing it of all accusations of calling Dragonite a rogue, it allowed Iris to capture it. Iris used it in the Pokémon World Tournament in Jostling for the Junior Cup! against Georgia's Beartic. It started to disobey Iris during its battle with Georgia's Beartic, but it was made obvious that it is a skilled battler, easily taking all off Beartic's attacks despite the type disadvantages and defeated it with a single Thunder Punch. Dragonite was used again in Battling Authority Once Again! against Dawn's Mamoswine. Again it had another type disadvantage simply dodging Hidden Power but is still disobeying Iris again enduring Ice Shard and when Mamoswine used Take Down, Dragonite grabbed its tusks and tossed the Twin Tusked Pokémon to the ground. Just as Dragonite's arms are about to freeze from Ice Fang, it flew up. It learned Dragon Rush and knocked out Mamoswine pushing Iris into the semi-finals. Dragonite was used in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! against Ash's Krokorok. Dragonite, like in its previous battles, quickly took the lead. However, Krokorok evolved into Krookodile and struck back with its newly learned Dragon Claw, causing Dragonite to go berserk with no lack of confidence and attacking all at once with all of its abilities. Krookodile defeated Dragonite while in berserk state by biting his right arm with Crunch followed by a multiple hit of his Stone Edge, knocking Iris out of the tournament. Cynthia later revealed to Iris that the reason why Dragonite was being very disobedient to her is because Dragonite doesn't have complete trust in her just yet. And even though he was just captured by her, he still needed time to warm up to her. Dragonite was sent into battle in Unova's Survival Crisis! to stop Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus while in their Therian Forms along with Cynthia's Garchomp, Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Unfezant, Ridley's Golurk and Cilan's Pansage, but they're not that kind of Pokémon Dragonite can beat as Landorus used Stone Edge to take it down. Just as Thundurus was about to use Shock Wave to finish him, Iris tried to protect him but Ash's Pikachu protected Iris in her stead to absorb all of its power from Thundurus. Now, after gaining full trust towards his trainer, Dragonite obeyed Iris from now on whenever he gets into trouble like this, Iris will come and protect him as it gets back in the fight to stop Team Rocket from taking Unova. Dragonite was later sent out to introduce himself to the Elder of the Dragon Village. However, it picked a fight with a nearby Haxorus until the Elder stopped them. Dragonite was also used to track down and corner a newly evolved Hydreigon that it rampaging across the village, with the help from Emolga. Dragonite was later used in a battle against Drayden's Druddigon. But despite its best efforts and brute strength and power, he lost the match. Dragonite was sent out to be introduced to Ash's Charizard, but developed a fiery rivalry towards Charizard. They had a battle but Dragonite was no match for the far superior Charizard, and it was called off by N, after Dragonite had injured its arm and both finally set their differences. Dragonite was later sent out to stop a trainer's Haxorus from rampaging in a nearby city. But while doing so, he discovered that it was being controlled by Colress. Colress then used the machine on Dragonite and it too went on a rampage. N tried to stop them but ended up getting himself injured from the attacks of the brainwashed Pokémon. Charizard managed to block most of Dragonite's attacks and made Aldith's Liepard's Shadow Ball hurl straight to the machine, broke it, and freed both Dragonite and Haxorus from its control. After that, Iris called Dragonite back into its Poké Ball. Dragonite later teamed up with Cilan's Crustle during a battle against Team Plasma. Both of them managed to stall them until Colress turned his machine on both of them. Iris somehow saved his life by recalling him back into his Poké Ball while Cilan did the same thing with his Crustle. Dragonite was later called out once again to help both Krookodile and Crustle trap Colress, Ghetsis, Aldith, and Barret in a rock and ice barrier so they won't escape and give Looker a chance to arrest them. Dragonite was later called out to help look for Clair's Dragonite along with Ash's Charizard. Once he found her, he glares Clair's Dragonite for making her Trainer worried as she saw something he stepped on, she angrily tackles him causing both to have a strong argument and its rivalry. Clair and Iris arrived and stopped them even Charizard does its best to break the two up but both Clair and Iris' Dragonite angrily pushes him away until Clair revealed that Dragonite carelessly stepped on one of the flowers and made Clair's Dragonite angry with him. Cilan notices both of their gender as male and female to think their arguments are just part of their affection much to both Clair and Iris' disappointment. The two Dragonite kept on arguing when they touch each others' hand even they knock Charizard twice when trying to stop them from fighting until they found the doorway to the cave were a shiny Druddigon lives. Both of them worked together and successfully opened it. Both Iris' and Clair's Dragonite eventually recalled back by both Clair and Iris due to the soundwaves created by Team Rocket to affect them on their ears. Dragonite was later used in a battle against Clair's Druddigon when Iris was in Blackthorn City. During the battle, it became disobedient and attacked Druddigon without listening to Iris' commands. Iris somehow managed to look into his heart and she realized that he was frustrated at the fact that its attacks aren't working very well on Druddigon who is also a Dragon-type like himself. Iris told him that she understands his frustration and reminds him that he is not the only one who is battling. She told him that she wanted to connect her heart with his and will always be together. Dragonite finally understands her and continues the battle through Iris' commands. Dragonite managed to due a huge amount of damage to Druddigon with Dragon Rush and Ice Beam, but Druddigon managed to defeat him with a super-strong Dragon Rage. But despite his lose, Iris told him that he did a fantastic job and she felt more connected to him than before which makes him feel so much better. Iris then called him back into his Poké Ball for a good long rest. Known moves Using Flamethrower Iris Dragonite Thunder Punch.png Using Thunder Punch Iris Dragonite Ice Beam.png Using Ice Beam Iris Dragonite Dragon Rush.png Using Dragon Rush | Flamethrower; fire; BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! Thunder Punch; electric; BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! Ice Beam; ice; BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! Dragon Rush; dragon; BW093: Battling Authority Once Again! }} Voice actor *Kensuke Satō (Japanese and English) Trivia *Dragonite is the first fully evolved Pseudo Legendary Pokémon to be owned by a main character. *Dragonite is the first Pokémon not native to Unova but (to Kanto) to be owned by a main character in the Best Wishes series. *Dragonite is the second -type Pokémon to be captured by Iris, the first being Axew. *Dragonite's eyes strangely resemble the Dragonite's eyes in Great Bowls of Fire when it went on a rampage. *Like Iris' Emolga, Dragonite retains its original Japanese voice in the English-language anime, too. *Dragonite doesn't know any -type moves like Iris's Emolga. Gallery Iris Dragonite scared.jpg|Shocked Dragonite Iris defending Dragonite.jpg|Iris protecting Dragonite Iris Dragonite inside Poké Ball.png|Dragonite inside his Poké Ball References Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon